Return to Labyrinth
by goblynn
Summary: Years later, Sarah is taken back. Any similarity to anyone else's story is entirely coincidental!
1. Late Meeting

Labyrinth and all associated characters, locations, persona, etc, are the property of Jim Henson Productions and its associates. There is no infringement intended. This is a work created solely for entertainment only. 

Return to Labyrinth   
--by Goblynn 

Chapter I 

Sarah Williams was alone. Very much alone.   
It had been nearly a year since her father had died. A year next month. She could hardly believe it.   
It started out so simply--he had come home from work one day with what they all thought to be a case of your everyday, run-of-the-mill common cold. He had taken medicine and gotten plenty of rest, and they believed he'd shaken it. Then it got worse.   
Her stepmother rushed him to the hospital emergency room one night at three a.m. The doctors concluded that he had contracted some type of virus and prescribed a barrage of antibiotics, shots, and a multitude of other drugs, hoping that something would stop it.   
Nothing did.   
Eventually, he was admitted into the hospital ICU, and a month later, he was gone.   
Three months changed her entire life. 

The bills he left behind were unbelievable. Bills for prescriptions, hospital visits, check ups, his hospital stay, and his funeral. Not to mention the usual cost of upkeep of the family--minus what he had brought in as income. Those bills had cost them their home.   
Sarah's stepmother dipped into the family savings in order to keep the wolves at bay. For a few months, it worked. But a few months ago, the money ran out. Her stepmother decided to take on a second job, but what she earned from that, combined with her regular pay and Sarah's earnings, still wasn't enough. They were forced to put the house on the market. It was sold a month ago, and after paying off what was still owed, her stepmother gave her five thousand dollars of the money that remained. It was to help her get started on her own, so she found an apartment across town, while her stepmother returned to her hometown--taking Toby with her.   
At first, Sarah was almost happy. Her job as a teaching assistant in a local high school kept her occupied, as well as her efforts to become acquainted with her neighbors and learn her way around the area. Then there was Michael, her boyfriend--of sorts.   
They had met in high school, gone to the same college, and finally started dating. He helped her move into her new place, and kept her company whenever her grief or loneliness resurfaced. She had told Michael about the Labyrinth once, but he brushed her off--saying that he wasn't really interested in "mythology."   
She knew then that she would never truly love him, that he would never possess her mind, heart, and soul--not like…   
Sarah banished the thought before she even finished it. 

************************************************************************ 

She sat down at her vanity table and gazed into her mirror--the same one that had been in her room eight years before, when she had admitted to Hoggle and the others that she would always need them. Every year since then, on the anniversary of her "journey," she called them. They always came, bringing news of the past year's occurrences in their world, reminiscing, and celebrating.   
Sarah smiled and opened her mouth to call them--they would rid her of this sadness--but stopped before the words came. *I can't let them see me like this.*   
When they had visited that first time after her father had...well, she swore to never call them when she was grieving him. It hurt her even more to know that they were saddened, that it was her pain she saw reflected in their eyes. She pushed herself away from the mirror and stood.   
"A walk. That's what I need." She grabbed her cloak and headed out the door. 

************************************************************************ 

There was a small park behind her building where a great, old oak tree grew. From one of its limbs hung a swing--one made of knobby rope with a wooden board for a seat. She sat down in it, swinging gently, taking comfort in the happy memories of the children that had sat in her place--recalling her own memories of childhood.   
Sarah turned her face skyward, gazing at the full moon. *So much like a rare pearl cast upon a sea of the blackest velvet, with tiny diamonds scattered 'round about...* She loved nights like these--they were an invitation to magic.   
She laughed aloud at her own melodramatic tendencies. "As though I need any more magic in my life. I've had quite enough, thank you." She grew silent once more. The moon was so enchanting…   
*I wonder what it looks like as it sails its course over the Labyrinth. Is it just like this, or is it--*   
The sound of beating wings interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes searched for the creature that created the sound, and finally found it in the limbs above her. It was an owl.   
A snow-white owl.   
She looked away, blinked, and looked back. It was gone. She sighed, her head dropping as her shoulders sagged with weariness. She felt something land in the soft folds of her cloak, where she had gathered it into her lap to sit. She pulled back the soft layers of fabric to see what it was. A crystal.   
Pure and clear, it captured the reflection of the moon in such a way that it seemed as though the light were coming from within.   
She looked up. 

************************************************************************ 

He smiled wickedly down at her, dropping to the ground from his perch high in the oak tree, his cloak billowing out behind him. He landed gently, barely stirring the dust beneath their feet.   
"It's you. I should have known."   
He smiled again. "Yes, Sarah. I thought I would 'drop in' for a visit and see how you've been. It has been such a long time."   
"Not long enough, Jareth. Get away from me."   
"Now, Sarah. Is that any way to speak to your greatest benefactor?"   
"Benefactor? What have you ever given me?"   
His face became grim, eyes flashing with carefully restrained wrath. Sarah recognized the look--she'd seen it before, in the moments just before she defeated him in what was left of the Escher room. "I made you who you are today."   
She regarded him calmly, no emotions whatsoever in her face. "True, Jareth. So what am I supposed to do--cower before you in fear and reverence, or do you want something more?"   
An unnamable expression flitted over his features for a just a moment, then promptly disappeared. The wicked smile returned. "I shall have to give that some consideration." And he vanished. 

************************************************************************ 

Sarah grabbed the phone, dialing furiously.   
"Michael? I'm so glad you're still awake."   
She laughed.   
"Well, you can catch up on your sleep some other time…Listen, I need to talk to you about something…No, it can't wait…It's very important…You will?…Thanks, Michael…Yeah, I'll see you in a few…All right, by the picnic table…'Kay…Bye."   
She placed the phone back in its cradle, her attention drawn to the crystal she had placed on the table. She held it up in the dim light of her bedroom. Looking closely, she would have sworn she could see the Labyrinth inside.   
Above it, the moon was full.   
And a snow-white owl was soaring through the midnight sky. 

She placed the crystal on the table once more, and walked out, making sure to lock the door as she left.   
Behind her, the crystal vanished. 

************************************************************************ 

Sarah saw Michael waiting for her by the picnic table, just as he said he would. She grimaced. He didn't look happy.   
*I hate to drag him out at this time of night, but I need to tell him.* She frowned again. *I just hope he understands.*   
At the sound of her footsteps, Michael looked up. Seeing her, he gave a weak smile.   
"Hi, Sarah. So what's going on that's important enough to make me drag myself away from much-needed sleep?"   
She took a deep breath. "Michael--he came back."   
"Who came back?"   
"Jareth."   
Confusion reigned over his face.   
"Who's Jareth?"   
"Come on, Michael! You remember. He's the Goblin King. The one who stole Toby and made me solve the Labyrinth before I could get him back. You remember, don't you?"   
Michael sighed in exasperation.   
"Sarah, listen. I've had a really rough week. My boss has been railing me for everything. I really don't have the time for this--or the patience. So drop it, okay?"   
She stared at him in utter disbelief. "You think I'm making all this up, don't you?"   
"Sarah--"   
"Don't you?!"   
"Sarah, listen to me!"   
"I don't believe this! I thought you understood. How could you do this to me?"   
Michael gripped her shoulders and shook her violently. "Shut up, Sarah! I don't want to hear this!"   
"Let go of me!" She pushed against his chest with all her might.   
He let go of her, anger burning in his dark eyes. Then he hit her. 

************************************************************************ 

Sarah gingerly touched her stinging cheek. "Michael…"   
"Sarah, I'm sorry…" He took a step towards her. She stepped back, keeping her distance. "Sarah, you have to understand. I've been under a lot of pressure lately. I didn't mean to hurt you." He took another step, reaching out for her. Sarah backed away.   
"Keep away from me. Don't you ever touch me again, you bastard!"   
Michael's anger flared again, and he struck her once more. She stumbled backwards, nearly falling. He grabbed her by the wrist, jerking her back to him--raising his hand to hit her another time.   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."   
Sarah's mind whirled. *That voice…*   
Her gaze ventured over Michael's shoulder to the figure behind him. Michael spun around, never releasing his hold on her wrist.   
Before them stood a man--one dressed entirely in black, save for his blood-red tunic--with long, blond hair and the most bizarre eyes…   
"Jareth." Sarah found her voice.   
"Who are you?" Michael's voice trembled slightly.   
"I believe you already know the answer to that particular question, Michael. Sarah told you, did she not?" Jareth smiled, revealing tiny white teeth--teeth that easily resembled fangs. "I advise you to never harm Sarah again."   
Jareth stepped very close to him and whispered in his ear.   
"If you do--you will face me."   
Sarah wrenched herself free of Michael's grasp and stepped between the two. "Jareth, stop. You can't do this."   
"Sarah, why should you protect him? Look at what he's done to you." In a rare display of tenderness, the Goblin King reached out to touch her face, his gloved hand grazing the newly-formed bruise.   
She flinched, drawing back from his touch.   
Jareth lowered his hand, pain momentarily filling his eyes. It was quickly replaced by anger. "You can't stop me, Sarah. I may have no power over you, but he is a different matter entirely."   
His eyes turned back to Michael's face. "Tell me, Michael--are you afraid of the dark?" Jareth's teeth glistened in the moonlight. He took another step.   
Sarah held out her hand imploringly. "Jareth, don't. He doesn't under--"   
Michael shoved her with every ounce of his strength at Jareth. She stumbled and fell, her skull hitting the picnic table with a sickening crack.   
The world spun and went black. The last thing Sarah heard was Michael's shout. 

************************************************************************ 


	2. Confusion

All previous disclaimers apply. 

Chapter II 

Her head throbbed with pain.   
Memories swam to the surface of her consciousness, tormenting her before vanishing into the depths once more.   
A thunderstorm…white owls…the cries of an infant…great, looming walls of stone…the palpable   
blackness of the oubliette…leering dancers at a masquerade…an impossible room…crystals bursting   
like bubbles…the hospital…her father's death…his graveside…the terrible loneliness…sharp   
pain…menacing eyes…a threat…a deafening "crack" inside her head…nothingness.   
Sarah whimpered in pain and confusion.   
The Goblin King sat by her side, watching. Waiting. 

************************************************************************ 

An eternity later, she woke. Her eyes tried in vain to adjust to the light. She closed them again. The pain was too much. She slept. 

She never saw the little goblin that scurried from her room, running as fast as its tiny legs would allow towards the throne room. The girl had come around, if only for a short time. She would live. The goblin smiled, baring yellowed teeth. The king would be pleased. 

************************************************************************ 

Sarah woke again. This time, she was able to focus. *Where am I?*   
She looked at her surroundings. She was in a large room, the walls and floor made of stone, with a   
vaulted ceiling. The floor was covered with plush carpets, and on the walls hung ornate tapestries. An   
intricately crafted chandelier was suspended from the apex of the dome above her. She sat up, clutching the post of the canopied bed for support, closing her eyes until the world ceased to spin. When it ended, she rose from the bed.   
Very slowly, she made her way past the carved furniture that filled the room, pausing to rest against a chair along the way. Finally, she reached her goal: a bank of windows that ran the length of the far wall. Leaning against the casement, she looked out.   
"Oh, dear God…"   
Her entire view was filled by the Labyrinth. She slid to the floor and began to cry.   
************************************************************************ 

Jareth sighed, turning his weary eyes from the sight within the now-dark crystal. He released his hold on the clear globe, and it vanished a split-second before crashing upon the floor. He'd been keeping a close eye on Sarah through the crystal since first receiving news that she'd wakened that first time. What he had just seen did not bode well. He had hoped that she would be more accepting of her surroundings.   
*After all, I did save her life. That creature she calls Michael very nearly killed her. He's a   
fool--Sarah deserves better than the likes of him.* He sighed again, gazing out the throne room window. *Hope is such a frail thing. I wonder why I bother with it…* He rose from his throne and strode out the door, heading towards Sarah's chambers. 

************************************************************************ 

Sarah sat curled up in a high-backed chair, staring into the fireplace. She wished with all her might   
that a fire was burning in it. *It's freezing in here. Wish I had a wrap or something…* The nightdress she was wearing was of a light fabric, very delicate. At first, she'd assumed it was silk, but it was much finer than that. She'd finally given up her attempt to identify the material. *Well, whatever it is--it's beautiful.* She shivered. *But still a little too thin for this kind of place…*   
She sat for a time, just staring. Until a disturbing thought crept into her mind. *Just how did I come to be wearing this?* She furrowed her brows in thought. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face, and laughter bubbled up from within. The idea was so preposterous, it was funny. 

************************************************************************ 

Jareth paused, his ears picking up an unfamiliar sound. *Laughter?*   
It was coming from the room Sarah was in. Her laughter was throaty, and a shiver ran down Jareth's spine when he heard it. As he pushed open the door, he wondered if bringing her to his castle had been the wisest choice… 

************************************************************************ 

The door behind Sarah creaked, and she whirled around.   
It was Jareth. He was dressed in his usual black, but now he was wearing an ivory-colored poet   
shirt--cut low enough to reveal his amulet--and a burgundy brocade waistcoat. There were traces of   
burgundy in his blond tresses.   
"What do you want, Jareth?"   
He stared at her levelly for a moment. "I came only to see how you were faring." His gaze drifted over her, finally returning to her face. "You're looking quite--well."   
"Really? Because you look exactly like I feel. And it's not pretty."   
"To be truthful, Sarah, my haggard appearance is due to the fact that I haven't been sleeping."   
"And why is that?"   
"Well, you see--someone has been in my room."   
"Who--?" Then it hit her.   
That infernal smile reappeared on his face. "I shall leave you know, Sarah, so that you may dress. Dinner will be served within the hour." With that, he turned and disappeared through the doorway. All she could do was sit, fuming. 

************************************************************************ 

Sarah's eyes searched the room. *Just what am I supposed to wear? There's nothing in here!* Her eyes wandered to the bed. It was large, with intricate carvings decorating each post. Midnight blue velvet composed the canopy and drapes, and black linens covered the bed itself. She shook her head. *I can't believe that I actually slept in that bed.* Jareth's bed.   
Suddenly, an unheeded vision filled her mind's-eye.   
Two pale bodies entwined, tangled in the dark sheets they lay on…slender fingers caressing supple curves…dark hair spilling over to brush against soft lips…. She blushed, closing her eyes. "Concentrate, Sarah. You have to find something to wear." She turned away from the bed, only then opening her eyes. And gasped. "How does he do that?!"   
It was a dress, one the color of the sea after a storm. Made from the same mysterious fabric as her nightdress and edged with the finest lace she had ever lain eyes on, it was breathtaking. She lifted the dress from where it lay draped over the back of a chair, discovering that Jareth had provided her with everything, from undergarments to matching slippers, the latter of which she found on the floor, hidden by the folds of the skirt.   
She smiled, changing into the gown. When she was dressed, she turned to find another gift awaiting discovery-a small ebony box, its lid inlaid with silver to form a miniature Labyrinth. Inside, she found a silver hair comb and a triple-strand necklace of black pearls. In the bottom lay on note written on yellow parchment: 

_ I realize that I failed to prepare you with_   
_ the proper clothing that you will require._   
_ I sincerely hope that these gifts will rectify_   
_ the mistake. Accept them without fear. I_   
_ expect no retribution._

It was unsigned. As though it needed to be. 

As she placed the final touches on her appearance, Sarah hummed a tune that she had not heard in   
many a day--a tune that recalled images of masqued dancers, a lovely silvery-white gown, and a   
stunning creature dressed in midnight blue. She smiled at her reflection before leaving the room. 

************************************************************************ 

Jareth waited in the great hall, standing by a window overlooking the forest of the Labyrinth. It was early fall in his kingdom, and the setting sun illuminated the trees of the forest so that they appeared to be on fire.   
"Your Highness."   
Jareth turned in the direction of the voice, and what he beheld caused a look of pleasure to   
materialize upon his features. And he discovered that he was--for the first time--at a total loss for words.   
"Does my appearance satisfy Your Highness?"   
He hesitated, then spoke. "Quite well, Sarah." He motioned for her to take her seat at the banquet table, the seat to the right of his place at its head. She obliged, and as he took his seat, she grasped the opportunity to observe his attire.   
He was wearing black yet again, only now with a white shirt, and a waistcoat that matched her gown both in fabric and color. Once more, a pleasantly disturbing sight.   
"May I inquire as to what has so captured your attention, Sarah?"   
She blinked, realizing that she'd been staring, and lowered her eyes. *Damn!* "I apologize, Your Highness. It's nothing. Nothing at all."   
"I'm sure."   
Their eyes met, gazes locking for a moment. Jareth broke the connection suddenly, turning his   
attention to the goblin that had appeared at his side. He leaned over to the little creature, whispering   
in its ear, and watched as it scampered away. A moment later it returned, carrying a dusty green   
bottle in its claws. Sarah watched as the Goblin King took the bottle and uncorked it (where the   
corkscrew had come from, she never knew), pouring fragrant red liquid into their goblets. Placing the   
bottle aside, he then lifted his goblet to Sarah, graciously bowing his head in respect to her before   
drinking.   
She allowed him a few moments to savor the flavors of the wine before she disturbed him. "Your Highness, I must ask something of you. Something I need to know."   
He looked at her quizzically and nodded his head. "Of course, Sarah. But before you continue, I have a request of my own to make."   
She regarded him curiously. "Yes?"   
"May we please dispense of that annoying title? It hardly seems appropriate, considering how well   
we know one another."   
Sarah's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Really? I thought you'd appreciate it. After all, you are a king, and you obviously enjoy exercising your power--considering how you brought me here against my will!"   
Jareth's eyes glittered menacingly. "I'm afraid consulting you was quite impossible, Sarah. You were unconscious."   
"You knew that I never wanted to see this place again! Once was enough. You should not have   
brought me here--you should have left me alone!"   
Jareth slammed his fist against the table, rattling the silver.   
"And left you to die, Sarah? I could not! I would not leave you behind with that creature. He would have run away like a frightened child. You would not have survived." He fell silent, looking away from her to the window.   
"So you took me away, bringing me here, to your castle? Why, Jareth?"   
Her soft tone soothed him, and he turned to her once more. "I made a promise, Sarah. I merely kept it."   
"I don't understand."   
He rose from his seat and left the hall. She stared, dumbfounded.   
She was left alone once more. 

************************************************************************ 


	3. Chaos

All previous disclaimers apply. 

Chapter III 

For three days, Sarah never caught so much as a glimpse of the Goblin King. She dined alone in the great hall every day, spending the remainder of her time sitting in her--his room, looking out over the Labyrinth.   
She'd found a few books, and had tried to read them, but they couldn't keep her attention. She'd put them aside, realizing that it was a waste of time trying to read when her mind was elsewhere.   
She waited. 

Jareth had kept his word, providing her with everything that she needed and could possibly want. He had given her a number of lovely frocks, but it seemed pointless to change into the stunning dinner gowns when there was no one to see her in them. The goblins attended her, and she had attempted to learn where Jareth was, but each time she asked one of them, the goblin in question would flee from the room, the others close behind. Exasperated, she surrendered to the madness of the place.   
By morning on the fourth day, Sarah had had enough. As she dressed, she wondered what to do. *I suppose I could do some exploring…may as well learn my way around, since I've no way to know how long he intends to keep me here…*   
She began by finding her way to the throne room. From there, she wandered through a doorway and found herself in the Escher room. It had been rebuilt. She gaped in awe once more at the staircases and doorways leading nowhere. It was incredible. As she stood there, memories hurled themselves into the forefront of her thoughts.   
*I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me…*   
She walked through the room quietly, as though she were afraid of waking some horrible beast from it's slumber--all the while remembering. She paused on one of the landings overlooking the entirety of the room.   
*Just fear me, love me--do as I say, and I will be your slave…*   
She hurried down the stairs, rushing from the room--trying to escape Jareth's voice. She ran to the window in the far wall of the throne room, leaning out. She looked out over the Goblin City, it's walls, and beyond those--the Labyrinth. Jareth's voice seemed to be whispering in her ear.   
*Look what I'm offering you…*   
She sighed.   
"Jareth, where are you?" 

************************************************************************ 

Footsteps.   
Sarah spun around.   
Jareth stood in the doorway, more bedraggled than before. His face was drawn, clothes wrinkled and askew, and--worst of all--his eyes were empty. There was no anger in them, no malice, no mocking humor.   
No life.   
Sarah shuddered.   
He looked at her tiredly for a long moment, finally turning his back on her and walking away. She hesitated for a second before running after him, quickly crossing the wide stone floor. She reached the doorway just in time to see Jareth collapse against the wall and tumble down the staircase.   
Fear gripped her with an iron hand. She screamed, running to his side--cradling his head in her lap until help arrived. Sarah murmured a word of thanks to the heavens that the goblins had enough sense to realize the urgency of what happened.   
She stood to the side, trembling, as the guards carried him away. Only then did she see the dark stain his blood had made on the front of her gown. Her eyes drifted back in the direction that they had taken him. An unnoticed tear slipped down her cheek. *Oh, Jareth…* Burying her face in her hands, she staggered back against the wall and crumpled to the floor, the tears now flowing freely.   
*What have I done?* 

************************************************************************ 

"I'm assuming that you are the young woman who found him?"   
Sarah's head snapped up, coming face-to-face with a little old man who was very peculiar looking, indeed.   
He smiled kindly, his face crinkling up. "I'm Talius, the royal physician."   
She delivered a weak smile. "I'm Sarah. And yes, I'm the one. Only I didn't find him, I saw him fall."   
"You did? What happened?"   
Sarah related the incident to him, careful to include every detail--no matter how irrelevant it may have seemed. When she finished, he nodded.   
"I see. That is a great help to me, my dear. I was unaware that he had not been resting. How long has this been going on?"   
"About two weeks, I think."   
"You're unsure?"   
"I was unconscious for a time--I don't know how long. Jareth had put me in his room. He said that was the reason he hadn't been sleeping."   
Talius smiled knowingly. "I believe there's more to it than that, my lady." He patted her on the hand. "I think you should go in and sit with him. It may help to speed his recovery."   
Sarah grasped for words. "Will he--will he be all right?"   
"I believe so, my dear. He will be unconscious for a time, but I feel that there has been no severe damage done to him." Talius frowned. "Your dress, on the other hand, is quite another matter."   
She laughed nervously.   
"I believe you're right, Talius. If you would be so kind as to sit with him until I return, I'll hurry and change." He nodded, and she sent one of her goblin maids inside Jareth's room to fetch a dress for her. When the little goblin came back out, Sarah thanked Talius again before leaving to change in the study a few doors down. She returned a few minutes later and quietly entered Jareth's chambers. Talius glanced up, and seeing her, excused himself. As he passed her, he took Sarah's hand and whispered to her.   
"He will survive, my lady. Never fear. Jareth is a strong man."   
She smiled kindly at the old doctor as he left the room. Breathing deeply, she turned to look at Jareth.   
He was very pale--his fair skin and blond hair contrasting sharply with the black linens and midnight blue velvet of his bed. There were dark, heavy circles beneath his eyes, and a gash made an ugly mark across his sculpted brow. He looked so peaceful lying there.   
Sarah was suddenly possessed with the desire to hold his hand. She had done it so often during her father's last days, and the contact brought her comfort. Taking her place in the chair by his side, she reached for his hand, bringing it to rest in hers. She saw, as she sat there, that Jareth had lovely hands. She traced the lines of his palm, touching each finger gently, inwardly marveling at the perfection of him, oblivious to the fact that this was the first time she'd ever seen him without gloves.   
Her eyes drifted to his face, and she whispered.   
"I'm here, Jareth." 

************************************************************************ 


	4. Awakening

All previous disclaimers apply. 

Chapter IV 

Sarah didn't know which was worse--Jareth's interminable unconsciousness or the horrifying delirium. If he lay silent, she worried that he would never wake again, but if he screamed at the demons that tormented him, she feared that he would never be the same if he did come back to her--to them. 

************************************************************************ 

"Why is this happening, Talius?"   
"It was a rather nasty fall, my lady. Combined with his weakened state, it is not surprising. I did not think that it would come to this, but now that it has, I am not shocked by it."   
"Is there nothing you can do for him?"   
"I'm afraid not, my dear. We can only wait. The delirium will pass."   
"I hope you're right, Talius."   
"So do I, my lady. So do I." 

************************************************************************ 

Sarah stayed by Jareth's side night and day, hovering over him as though she were his guardian angel. She listened to his outcries end as quickly as they began, listened as he spoke of many things: the Labyrinth…his goblins…Toby…and her.   
Sarah had dozed off in the wee hours of the morning, only to be roused by a faint cry. At first, she had thought it was part of a dream.   
"…Sarah…"   
She blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, finally realizing who it was that had called her name. Moving to the edge of his bed, she reached out to him, letting her fingers caress his cheek gently. "I'm here, Jareth."   
His eyelids fluttered open, and for a precious moment, the crystal depths focused on her. "Sarah…"   
"Yes, Jareth…I'm here, just like I said I would be…and I'm not going to leave."   
He held her gaze a moment longer, squeezing her hand in his, before slipping back into oblivion.   
Sarah rose from the bed, extracting her hand as gently as possible, and stepped into the hall. She motioned to one of the guards.   
"Fetch Talius. Tell him to come quickly."   
The goblin nodded, its armor clanking as it loped down the corridor. Sarah sighed, returning to her place by Jareth's side. 

************************************************************************ 

Something tugged on the hem of Sarah's skirt, and she looked down.   
It was a short little goblin--as far as goblins go--with pink hair. It didn't speak, only pointed its clawed finger at the door behind her.   
She turned, and seeing who it was, rose from her chair and stole quietly into the hallway. Talius' voice was full of concern. "My lady, you called. Is he worse?"   
"No, Talius. He came around."   
"He did? Thank the gods. Is he still awake?"   
"No--he was awake for just a minute."   
Talius knitted his brows in thought. "Hmmm…it is a good sign, but I'll be more convinced of his health when he stays conscious."   
She sighed, and Talius looked up. "Don't fret, my dear. I'm not as worried now as I was. You did well by sending for me. But I am concerned for you. I've been watching you, my lady, and I have seen that you have not eaten or rested well in quite some time."   
Sarah looked away guiltily. "I--I've been preoccupied…"   
"I understand that, my dear, but you must understand that it will do Jareth no good if he comes around only to find you ill. Now, I want you to go to the kitchen and tell one of the maids to prepare a meal for you. Once you've finished it, I want you to go to bed."   
Sarah squared her shoulders. "No."   
"My lady, you must."   
"No--I must stay with Jareth. He needs me."   
Talius' eyes softened. "Yes, he does." He paused. "Very well, perhaps we can compromise. I will stay with Jareth while you eat, and afterwards, you can come back and sit with him again."   
"You promise?"   
Talius smiled. "Of course, my dear. I promise."   
She nodded her head in consent and walked away. Talius watched her disappear around a corner before going to Jareth's side. 

************************************************************************ 

Sarah wandered down the sterile corridors, her slippers barely louder than a whisper on the shiny tile floors. She passed door after door, pausing to look into each room as she continued on. She was searching for someone.   
But who?   
Then she saw it--off to the side, all alone, in a dark corner of the hall. She pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside.   
There was a bed in the center of the room, surrounded by machines. As she watched, one by one, the monitors went dead, leaving a deafening silence. She tiptoed to the bed, reaching out to the figure that lay in it, resting her hand on its shoulder. At her touch, the figure rolled onto its back. Cold, dead eyes stared up at her from a too-pale face haloed by long, blond hair.   
She screamed. 

Sarah jumped, nearly falling out of the chair. Her eyes frantically searched the room, taking in her surroundings. The kitchen. She was in the kitchen. She'd fallen asleep at the table. She breathed deeply, covering her face with her hands-willing herself to calm down. She laughed nervously. "It was only a dream…"   
"My lady! My lady!"   
Sarah whirled around to come face-to-face with an older goblin wearing a peculiar helmet, one reminiscent of the Vikings. He was terribly agitated.   
"What's wrong?" Her voice was edged with fear.   
"It's the King!"   
"What about him?" She was growing impatient with this blubbering creature.   
"He's awake, my lady! And he's asking for you!"   
Sarah looked at the goblin in utter disbelief for a moment before her mind registered what she had just been told. She leapt from her seat, holding up her skirts as she raced down the corridors back to Jareth's room. 

************************************************************************ 

Both men looked up when Sarah swept into the room--Talius with a slight smile, and Jareth with shock. But his shock was quickly hidden, and carefully masked admiration overcame him as he gazed at the young woman in the doorway. She had never looked so untamed--her hair wild where it had escaped its clasp, eyes wide and glowing, lips parted slightly, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.   
Under Jareth's scrutiny, Sarah suddenly felt very uneasy. *What is he thinking of?*   
She tore her eyes away, but felt his still on her as she crossed the room to stand beside Talius.   
The doctor smiled up at her. "It was rather amazing, my lady. You had been gone but a short while when he simply opened his eyes." He looked to Jareth, as though asking permission to reveal some secret. "When I spoke, he asked for you. That's when I sent the guard."   
Sarah would not meet Jareth's eyes.   
Talius glanced at one, then the other. Something was wrong here--he could feel it in the air. Jareth seemed to have found a new quest--and Talius had a very good idea what the prize would be. But Sarah, the one who had been so dedicated, so stubborn, the one who had refused to leave Jareth's side, now appeared to fear the Goblin King. *Or is she afraid of something else?* Puzzled, Talius determined that he should explore the possibility. He rattled his brain for a moment in search of an idea. Suddenly, he clutched his medical bag to his body and stood. "Ahem--my lady, it seems that I am lacking a certain drug of which our lord has need…if you will excuse me, I shall go and fetch it from my laboratory."   
Sarah turned towards him in panic. "No! I mean--tell me what it is that you need and I'll get it for you."   
"Thank you my lady, but I feel that you should stay--to keep him company."   
She glanced at Jareth. "Talius, wouldn't it make more sense for his physician to remain with him?"   
The old doctor grasped for words.   
"Well, usually I would agree, but you see--I--I might need to retrieve some other things as well. So you see, it would be more beneficial if you were to remain." That said, Talius hurriedly bowed himself out, leaving Sarah alone with the Goblin King. 

************************************************************************ 

*What do I do now?* Sarah breathed deeply, knowing that when she turned around, Jareth would be watching her intently with those peculiar eyes of his. She turned.   
And found that Jareth wasn't watching her at all, but instead was slowly turning the pages of a book that she had not seen lying by his side on the bed.   
Strangely, an emotion much like disappointment brushed her consciousness.   
Feeling her gaze, Jareth looked up, cocking one eyebrow in question. "Is there a problem, Sarah?"   
She shook her head slightly. "No, I just--what are you reading?"   
A mocking smile began to form on his lips, but he quelled the impulse and answered her honestly. "It is a book of poetry."   
"Really? What author?"   
"Many. It is a collection. A series of collections, actually. Each volume focuses on a single topic."   
"And which one are you reading now?"   
Jareth regarded her carefully, smiling knowingly as he responded. "A volume of sonnets--Shakespeare especially. Sonnet 116, in particular."   
The possible significance of this revelation was not lost on Sarah. 

********************************************************************** 


	5. Healing

All prior disclaimers apply. 

Chapter V 

Jareth's convalescence passed quickly. Sarah remained by his side, quietly waiting as he slept, taking her meals with him when he ate, and reading aloud to him as he rested. To himself, Jareth wondered when she ever rested, for her tired eyes told him that she had been neglecting herself. But a private conversation with Talius revealed just how stubborn the youthful brunette still was--she could not be deterred. He instructed Talius to make her rest at any cost, but to no avail. She was insistent.   
Which made Jareth wonder a great deal... 

********************************************************************** 

"Jareth, wait! You need help..." She reached for his arm.   
He pulled away from her reaching grasp, "Sarah--don't. I can do this myself."   
"No, you can't." She reached for him again, only to be met with an icy glare. She held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, fine. Do it yourself."   
She tensed as she watched him make his way slowly down the staircase, fighting the urge to follow behind him--just in case. When he reached the landing, he turned in time to see her visibly relax, flashing a sparkling smile down the stairs to where he waited. She rushed down after him, laughing softly.   
"I suppose I ought to learn to not doubt your abilities, Jareth."   
The faintest glimmer of a smile crossed his lips, then vanished. "Never, Sarah--never doubt my abilities."   
There was a certain note in his voice that made her shiver. Somehow, she knew they were not talking about the same thing anymore. In an effort to avoid the implications his comment carried with it, she changed topics.   
"What--what would you like to do now? Do you feel like resting? Are you hungry? I can get one of the goblins--" She stammered in her haste.   
He stared at her unflinchingly. "Sarah, I believe we have something that needs discussion."   
Her eyes clouded with confusion. "What is it?"   
"In private, Sarah."   
She nodded. "Where?"   
He held out a hand to her. "The Labyrinth."   
She froze, her hand in mid-air. "The Labyrinth? Why? What's there?"   
"Something you may want to see." Taking her hand, the pair faded from view into a shimmering light. 

******************************************************************* 

Out in the Labyrinth, all was quiet. No birds, no wind. No goblins.   
Sarah was immediately grateful for the silence.   
They had been walking for a short time in the Courtyard. The old man and his bird-hat were nowhere to be seen. As they passed through yet another corridor of shrubbery, and into an open area, Jareth stopped short and led her to a nearby bench. She took the proffered seat and looked up into his eyes.   
"Jareth, what is it?"   
"Michael." It was all he said. Sarah felt her blood run cold.   
"What did you do to him?"   
He hesitated, then sighed. "I put him in an oubliette."   
She paused, recalling how frightening oubliettes could be--and Michael did not have the help of anyone. There was no Hoggle to rescue him. He didn't even believe in the Labyrinth. How horrifying...   
"I want to see him." 

******************************************************************* 

Michael lay in a corner of the oubliette, curled into a tiny ball. Sarah felt a sudden rush of pity for him. *He must be terrified. I was in there for only a little while, and he's been there for--* She realized that she didn't even know how long he'd been there. She squeezed Jareth's hand, and he dragged his gaze from the crystal in his palm to her eyes.   
"Let him go," she whispered, "just send him home."   
"Why, Sarah? He struck you--how can you possibly want to help him?"   
"I'm not helping him. I just want him gone. Send him back. Erase me from his memories." She paused, remembering the pain and humiliation she'd felt at Michael's hands. "But leave his fear. Let him be afraid. But don't let him remember why."   
Jareth gave a curt nod, and the crystal's image swirled. Michael vanished. 

****************************************************************** 

"Sarah--why do you not hate me anymore?"   
His question caught her off-guard. She put aside her book and looked across the room to where he lounged in a great, carved chair. "What?"   
He looked up and met her gaze. "I asked--"   
"I heard what you asked, Jareth. But I wonder why you ask it."   
He broke away from her eyes, looking instead out the window to his right. "It is only that I wonder what keeps you here. If I remember correctly," he turned to smile knowingly at her, "I was not so well-received before." She blushed, turning her head as he continued. "You are at liberty to leave if you wish--yet you stay. I am uncertain of why."   
She looked back at him. "I was unaware that I could leave." Her voice was flat, her eyes empty.   
He was visibly taken aback. Gathering composure, he stood, looking down at her. "I brought you here against your will. You may leave if you so desire."   
Sarah remained motionless. "Very well." Then she picked up her book again and resumed reading. Watching Jareth stand in the edge of her vision, she sighed and put aside her book once more. "If you're wondering what I meant by that, I'll tell you. Jareth, when we first met those years ago, I was acting out of selfishness. I sent Toby here, so I had to bring him back. I was angry, but it was my fault. You were doing what you always do. How can I blame for you that now?" She paused. "There is nothing left for me there. My father is gone, I never see what's left of my family, and my life isn't exactly going anywhere. But this place--here, I have friends. I don't plan on leaving."   
Jareth never answered. He only walked across the room to where she sat, cupped her chin in one hand, and drew a crystal from the air with the other. With a faint smile playing on his features, he tossed the crystal into the air--it exploded with brilliant whiteness. She remembered nothing more than a sound like music. 

********************************************************************* 


	6. Courtship

All prior disclaimers apply. 

Chapter VI 

Sarah opened her eyes.   
Another room.   
She sighed, sitting up in the bed to look at her new surroundings. The room was large, with a fireplace occupying one wall, windows another, and every other open place covered in tapestries worked with mythical beasts. The plush carpets were in more delicate patterns--flowers and scrollwork, while the chandelier was of wrought iron and silver. The bed she lay in was covered in soft, white linen, with a canopy and drapes of crushed velvet the color of a silvery moon. The furniture here was carved as well, and a nearby bookshelf was lined with all her favorites. A bureau at her left was full of clothing, each gown more lovely than the last. But her attention was drawn to the windows. Pushing open the casement, she leaned out, peering down at what lay below her.   
A garden. In the shape of a maze, no less. Its center housed a gurgling fountain.   
"Does it please you, Sarah?" His voice was low, as though he hated to disturb her.   
She turned to find him standing in her doorway, dressed in a royal blue ensemble that brought to mind a certain masquerade...   
She smiled openly. "Yes--it is lovely...but why did you do this?"   
He came to stand at her side, looking out at the garden himself before replying. "You said that you were going to stay, therefore you would require chambers of your own, would you not?" He glanced at her face before turning his attention to a nearby tapestry. "That is--unless you planned on remaining in mine?" He must have sensed her sudden embarrassment, for he turned on his heel and walked out without another glance.   
Sarah stayed by the window, mortified. 

******************************************************************* 

Sarah stood in the center of her room, hands on her hips, surveying her surroundings. She shook her head in disbelief. "I simply cannot understand him..."   
The source of her consternation was fragrant. Her chambers were overflowing with flowers of every kind--some she didn't recognize--and all were beautiful and vibrant. On the table by her side lay a single, gleaming white rose. The note beside it said simply, "_For Sarah._"   
A light knocking drew her attention away from the scene enveloping her. "Come in."   
Talius peeped around the edge of her door. "Good day, my lady."   
"Hello, Talius."   
He glanced around the room. "Did you take up gardening, my dear?"   
Sarah laughed. "No, Talius--they're from Jareth."   
He smiled broadly at her. "I'm not at all surprised. Jareth has quite a flair for the dramatic. Rather charming trait, don't you think?"   
She lifted the white rose, breathing in its heady scent. "Quite charming," she murmured.   
Talius' "ahem" drew her from her reverie. "Oh, Talius--I'm sorry. Did you need to speak with me about something?"   
"Yes, my lady. It concerns Jareth."   
Fear clutched her. "What is it? Is something wrong?"   
"No--no, my lady. I came only to tell you that he is in perfect health, and--aside from a small scar--there is no sign of there ever having been an accident. I thought you may like to know."   
"Thank you, Talius. I appreciate your telling me."   
"You're welcome, my lady. I knew that you had been concerned for his well-being." Talius looked around the room once more, then turned back to Sarah. "Jareth is a very lucky man." He looked at her pointedly, then left the room, leaving a puzzled Sarah behind. 

******************************************************************** 

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, unusually quiet, in Jareth's opinion. Sarah was normally much more talkative, but tonight, she seemed distracted, troubled.   
"Sarah? Is there a problem?"   
"No, Jareth. Not really. It's only something Talius said today."   
"What did he say?"   
"Hmmm. He dropped by to tell me how your health is--oh! and thank you for the lovely flowers, Jareth."   
He smiled. "You're very welcome, Sarah."   
"Well, he told me, and then--when he looked at the flowers--he gave me this strange look and said that you are a very lucky man."   
Jareth nodded in comprehension. He sipped his wine and looked into her eyes. "Talius believes that I am attempting to woo you." He laughed at the startled expression on her face. "He calls the gifts 'tokens of affection'--he honestly believes that I am beginning a courtship."   
Her next words were barely a whisper. "Are you?"   
He took another sip of wine, turning his stare into the candle flames. Neither spoke for a very long time. When it seemed that Jareth was refusing to answer her, Sarah excused herself and headed for the doorway to the corridor. Just as she was exiting the hall, she heard his reply carried out to her through the stillness.   
"We shall see." 

****************************************************************** 

Sarah yawned, stretching luxuriously in her bed. She sat up, squinting in the half-light of morning. *What time is it?* she wondered. Climbing out of bed, she wrapped herself in a long, thick robe--suddenly aware of the unusual chill in the room. *And why is it so cold?* As if responding to her unspoken thought, a fire roared to life in the fireplace as she walked to the window. "It's snowing!" The flakes swirled in front of her window, the garden below was already blanketed in white, the fountain rimmed with ice.   
Dressing quickly, she grabbed a fur-lined cloak before bolting for the door. Rushing down the castle steps, she burst through the door and into the dazzling whiteness. She raced through the snow to her garden, pausing only a moment at the iron gates marking its entrance before she pushed them open and ran inside. She wanted to get to the center, to see her fountain, but with every turn she made, it seemed that the maze was changing, holding her back. She was trying to be careful of the ice-covered footpaths, but she was also growing very frustrated. She turned another corner, and found herself at a dead end.   
"Damn him! Why'd he have to make this so hard?"   
"Now, Sarah--what's the fun in a Labyrinth if it's easy to solve?"   
She spun around to find Jareth leaning against a wall behind her. He was dressed entirely in white, his hair sparkling with tiny crystalline flakes. She glared at him in a feeble attempt to appear intimidating.   
"I'd like to reach the center sometime, Jareth."   
"Then go." He motioned with his hand, and when she turned again, the dead end had become the courtyard entrance. She said nothing, going to the fountain and leaving him behind. She wandered through the courtyard silently, marveling at the fragility of the icicles hanging from archways and the wondrously etched ice in her fountain. The snow had ceased earlier, but now resumed. She was suddenly possessed with a childish impulse and began dancing through the courtyard, reveling in the beauty of it all. Suddenly, spying a drift, she threw herself into it and made a snow angel. Unfortunately, the snow was so deep she found herself helpless to get up without destroying her creation. A white-gloved hand appeared before her.   
"May I be of some assistance, Sarah?" She smiled up at him sheepishly, grasping his hand. He pulled her up and she stumbled, falling against him. His body radiated such warmth that she felt it even after she had stepped back from his arms. She was flushed, and thanked him quickly before hurrying towards the exit. His eyes followed her, his smile revealing small teeth. She was trying to get away.   
He called out to her. "Sarah--does my touch cause you such discomfort?"   
She stopped, glancing over her shoulder to reply. "No--I...just...um...nothing."   
He contemplated her words. "I see. I have no affect on you then?"   
She did not move. "I wouldn't say that--" She paused. "It's just that, well..."   
He sighed. "Such a pity." Turning his back on her, he began walking towards a newly-formed archway in the nearby stone wall. Watching him depart, Sarah succumbed to another childish impulse. Running lightly over the stone courtyard, she scooped up a handful of snow, formed it into a ball, and expertly launched it at the Goblin King's back. It struck him square between the shoulder blades. His unnatural stillness was her only warning. Suddenly realizing what she'd done, Sarah bolted. It was no use. The doorway she'd passed through only minutes before was once again a dead end. She was cornered. She heard his footsteps on the stones, and pressing herself against the wall, she turned to face him. He strode towards her purposefully, and she feared the worst. Then he stopped. Realizing he was coming no closer, she relaxed. Too soon.   
He crossed the remaining ground between them rapidly. Standing before her, he looked down at her upturned face. Her eyes were wide, her breath coming in quiet gasps. *What is she thinking of?* he wondered. Putting one hand on the wall behind either side of her head, he leaned in closely. She could feel his warm breath on her face, his lips were so close to her own...   
She honestly believed that her heart was going to pound through her chest.   
They remained frozen there for what seemed like hours. Slowly, Jareth forced himself away. The look on her face was devastating to his self-control. Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand.   
"Come. You should be indoors. You're freezing."   
She nodded slowly and took his hand, returning to her chambers without a word. 

********************************************************************* 


	7. Breaking

All prior disclaimers apply. 

Chapter VII 

Christmas Eve had arrived in the Labyrinth without herald. It was a season the goblins could not understand, so Jareth had never bothered with it. However, it was something that Sarah was accustomed to celebrating, and for that reason, Jareth had a present for her.   
The earlier snowstorm had ceased all activity in Goblin City, and the palace was quiet. Jareth had sent many of the goblins away to allow himself time alone with Sarah.   
Sarah, at that very moment, was absolutely crazed with boredom. She wondered where Jareth was, and was now growing impatient. She'd been waiting for him in the drawing room for half an hour. They had made it a habit to meet every night after dinner to sit together and talk or read. Tonight, however, he'd said he'd be a few minutes late. She was growing more annoyed with every minute.   
"If he's not here in the next five minutes, I'm going to--"   
"What?"   
She spun on her heel, glaring at him. "Finally! Where have you been?"   
"I was retrieving something from my room."   
"What?"   
"Now, Sarah--if I told you, it would no longer be a surprise." He smiled as he crossed the room where she stood. Taking her hand, he led her to a chair by the fire. "Please--sit." She did so, and Jareth sat in a chair directly across from her. "I know what this time of year means to you, Sarah, so I took the liberty..." His words died on his lips as he held out a small, foil-wrapped gift.   
"Jareth! I didn't..." She fumbled for words. "I'm sorry--I didn't know you were planning this."   
"I never expected anything, Sarah. I only wanted to do this for you." He gestured towards the gift. "Please, Sarah...open it."   
She pulled the silver ribbon that bound the wrapping and it fell open in her hand. Inside was a small box, and within the box was a small gold ring set with garnets. *The ring I gave to the Wiseman...* She lifted her eyes to Jareth's. "How did you get this?"   
Jareth sat back in the chair. "I spoke with the Wiseman--he and I made an arrangement, so to speak. I've had it for years."   
"Years? Why?"   
His eyes bored into hers. "It was yours."   
She wrestled with the knowledge for a moment, then rose from her seat. Crossing the short distance between them, she knelt at his feet. Reaching for his hand, she spoke very softly. "You have done so much for me, Jareth--protected me, sheltered me, given me a beautiful place in which to live...and I've given you nothing. Please. Tell me what you want. I'll give it to you. Anything you ask..."   
His gaze wavered for only a second, then he turned from her entirely. "There is nothing that I want."   
Sarah was speechless, her mind whirling. *nothing...he wants _nothing_...* She faltered. "You can't be serious. Surely, there's--there's something."   
"No. There isn't anything. I have all that I want. There is nothing else."   
Jareth did not see the tear sliding down her cheek, but he could not miss the rage that followed it. "I refuse to believe that!" She was shouting at him, demanding his attention, demanding answers. "I know you want something, Jareth. Tell me. Just tell me."   
He glared at her as she stood. "I told you, Sarah--I want nothing."   
"Liar!"   
"How dare you--"   
"I'll do and say whatever the hell I want! You are a liar, Jareth. I know it. I know it because I've seen it. Every time I look at you, I see how much you want me." She shuddered. "All you had to do was ask." She fled from the room, leaving him to shout her name as she disappeared down the corridor. 

******************************************************************** 

Sarah did not leave her room for days, shutting herself off completely. While she remained locked away, Jareth was but a shadow of himself. His waking hours were spent in a silent melancholy. He would be seen standing in the ballroom, or sitting on the steps of the Escher room--but usually he was found in his chamber, staring at his bed.   
Imagining Sarah in it.   
Eventually, Talius had seen enough. He confronted the King one afternoon in his bedroom. "Your Highness?"   
Jareth looked up wearily. "Yes, Talius?"   
"May I ask what happened? Did she not like your gift?"   
"Quite the contrary, Talius. She was very pleased."   
"Then why are you both unhappy?"   
Jareth sighed. "She offered herself to me."   
Talius inhaled sharply. "...And?..."   
"And I refused her."   
Talius was aghast. "Why? Pardon me, your Highness--but it is obvious you care for the girl..."   
"Yes, Talius...but I could not. Not unless she cares for me as well."   
"And you believe she does not?"   
"No."   
"Then you are a fool, your Highness." And Talius abruptly left. 

******************************************************************* 

There was a light rapping at the door, followed by Talius' small head peering in. "My lady?"   
Sarah lifted her head from the pillow. "Yes, Talius?"   
"My lady--you must go to the King."   
"Why should I?" Her words were venomous.   
"He needs you..."   
"No he doesn't--ask him yourself." She turned away from the doctor.   
"My lady..." Talius' voice was soft. "He thinks you do not care for him."   
Her eyes grew wide and she turned to look at him again. "What? He thinks I don't care for him?" She laughed coldly. "Of course--how could I be so blind. I choose to stay in the Labyrinth, accept his gifts, and strive to be with him at every moment...how is he supposed to know that I lo--care for him?"   
"My lady, he sees that--but he is a frightened and worried man. Perhaps you should remind him?" Talius sounded hopeful.   
Sarah exhaled slowly, gathering her thoughts. *Perhaps...perhaps he really doesn't know...* She threw back the covers and went to the bureau. She turned to Talius. "Thank you. I guess the rest is up to me." 

********************************************************************* 


	8. Reparations & Promises

All prior disclaimers apply. 

Chapter VIII 

Jareth sat brooding in the silence of his chamber, a half-empty bottle of wine at his side. His thoughts swirled uncontrollably inside his mind. He considered Talius' words, wondering if--perhaps the old doctor was right. What if Sarah did feel something for him? Something scratched at his consciousness. A sound--tapping at the door. "Come in."   
The door glided open on its hinges, but Jareth heard no one. Turning, he looked to see what had caused the disturbance. Sarah stood in his doorway, clad in an ornately embellished dressing gown. The deep sapphire blue of the silk against the creaminess of her skin was breathtaking. Lengths of her dark hair hung loose about her shoulders, the curls framing her face. She came to his side, her bare feet making no sound against the cool marble beneath them. "Sarah…why are you here?"   
She said nothing, extending one hand as if to lead him. He grasped it, rising from his seat. She tugged gently, leading him to the windows overlooking the Labyrinth. She released his hand, staring out. He heard only her breathing.   
"I want it."   
Her words shattered the stillness. Puzzled by her statement, he turned his eyes on her. (Which, in his mind, was the lovelier view.) "What is it you want?"   
"It." She pointed. "The Labyrinth."   
"Sarah--I cannot understand…"   
She gazed up at him. "I want the Labyrinth, Jareth. I want to rule it."   
"Sarah…"   
"Make me its Queen."   
He was taken aback. *What is she asking?* He knew of two possible interpretations of her request, one of which made his chest ache with hope and apprehension. He hesitated. "How?"   
"How? How else?" Her lips began to curl into a smile. "You are the Goblin King. I want to be Queen. What exactly do you think that desire entails, Jareth?"   
"It would mean the joining of you to me…as my partner, my--bride."   
"Would you like that? For me to be your partner? Your wife?"   
Jareth stiffened, dragging his eyes from hers and turning his gaze to the Labyrinth. "I think that I--would…however…it cannot be."   
"Why? Why can't it?"   
Jareth glanced down to the floor before meeting her stare. "I would rather be certain that you were happy elsewhere. You are not of this world, and it was wrong of me to bring you here."   
"Jareth, please. Listen to me. I am happy here. This is my home now. What more could I desire? I have everything I could possibly want…"   
"Everything?"   
"Everything."   
Jareth was quiet for a quick moment, then quirked an eyebrow at the woman before him. "There is…_nothing_…you want?"   
"No. I have all that I want. There is nothing else to desire."   
He leaned close to her ear, murmuring softly. "Are you absolutely certain that you desire nothing else, Sarah?"   
She tilted her head slightly, cutting her eyes at him. "Well…there might be _one_ thing left…"   
His fingers intertwined with hers, drawing her closer to his warmth. "Pray tell."   
"A ring."   
He froze mid-motion, puzzled. "A ring, Sarah?"   
Long fingers slid under his coat, tracing slow lines along his lower spine. "Yes, a ring. A very special ring. And everything it entails." She paused, her other fingers outlining the embroidery of his waistcoat. "A crown…a home…a partner…a husband…" She stood on tiptoe, her breath on his face, her voice dropping to a whisper. "A bed to share. A _life_."   
"Is that all?" She swore his voice shook.   
"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'd love to find out."   
He released her hands from his grip, his fingers finding their way to her face. Cupping her chin, her drew her to him, their lips meeting in a soft, breathless kiss. Arms sliding around his neck, Sarah leaned into him, resting her forehead against his shoulder.   
"Jareth--I--"   
"Say nothing. I know what you're about to do--apologize for the ill will that has been between us. It is nothing. We are of the here and now. You are my life's blood, Sarah. Join me--be my partner, rule the Labyrinth by my side, bed with me of nights. Be my bride--my Queen." His hands were in her hair, on her back, caressing her arms--his lips were at once on hers, then kissing her fingertips, her throat. It was an intoxication unlike any other. The rippling haze wavered and Sarah replied.   
"Of course." 

********************************************************************* 


End file.
